Back to December
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: DATR song fic to the song Back to December by Taylor Swift. Tak is back and she has someone she needs to apoligize to. Will he forgive her? What are Zim and Gaz doing during all of this?


Back to December

By: Massieluver1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim or Back to December by Taylor Swift

It had been two years since Tak had attempted to take Zim's mission. She still hated his filthy Irken gut and was not sorry for everything she had done to him. However, she had always regretted what she did to Dib. She could never explain it, but she had always liked being around Dib, she got a warm fuzzy felling inside when she did as little as think of him. When he found out that she was Irken he sided with Zim.

"_I mean ZIM of all people" _She thought

When Zim launched her escape pod into space she ended up on Venus. She had stayed there for two years repairing the escape pods with her very limited technology. She was finally able to go back to earth and find Dib.

When Tak got to the town that Dib had lived in she put on her disguise and knocked on his front door. A tall brunette boy, about 16 years old, opened the door.

"Who are you?" Tak asked

"I'm Elijah, who are you?" The teenage boy asked

"My name is Tak" She replied "Where's Dib?"

"Who?" Elijah asked

"Maybe I have the wrong house, sorry" Tak told him

"It's okay" Elijah said before shutting the door

"_I don't get it, this is definitely his house"_ Tak thought to herself, then she saw it. She could recognize that house anywhere, it was green with a purple roof, it was Zim's base. She knocked on the door and a very sad looking Zim opened it. He was surprised, and shocked, to see her.

"Oh, it's you" Zim said

"Hi" Tak said trying to smile

"Look, if your coming here because you want to rub the whole 'the tallests lied to me to get rid of me' thing just go away" Zim said sternly

"There is someone I need to apologize to" Tak explained

"Oh, really?" Zim said in the hopes he would get an apology

"Where is Dib?" Tak asked

"Oh… you want to apologize to him" Zim replied "The thing is, he moved"

"What? Where?" Tak exclaimed

"Why do you even want to know?" Zim screamed

"Because" Tak yelled

"Why?" Zim exclaimed

"Because I love him" Tak screamed so loud that a few neighbours turned their heads. Tak covered her mouth with her hand and Zim's jaw dropped.

"He lives in a condo, in the big city" Zim told her, he then handed her a letter "the address is on this letter, while your there could you give that to Gaz?"

"Sure" Tak replied before the two Irkens waved goodbye, and Tak took off to New York City.

-Tak POV-

I reached New York later that night. I was standing in the middle of time square, it was amazing. I had never seen so many lights before in my life, it was even brighter than the time I was in the supernova parade back on Irk when I was little. That's when I saw it, the condos, and on the top floor lived the boy I loved.

I hurried up the elevator and ran down the hall, but stopped when I came to Dib's door. I hesitated in the hallway, after what felt like hours I heard a voice behind me say "Tak?"

I turned around and saw one of the last people I'd ever guess to be happy to see, Gaz.

"Gaz, yeah its me" I said giving her a hug, she pushed me off and continued playing the game slave that she never put down.

"Zim told me to give you this" I said handing her the letter, which she immediately tore from my hand and ripped open. As she read it she went into her home and motioned for me to follow her.

"So what are you doing here?" Gaz asked, still not looking up from Zim's letter

"I need to speak to Dib about-" I started to say but Gaz cut me off

"Dib, you have a visitor" She screamed before walking to her room

Then I saw the face that I have been longing to see for years, the fourteen year old boy was even more handsome than I remember.

"You?" Dib exclaimed "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you" I told him

"We have nothing to talk about" He replied

"Yes we do" I said putting my hand on his shoulder and looking into his amber eyes "just give me a chance to talk"

"Okay, but not here" Dib said taking my hand, we took a cab to central park. It was quite and almost empty. We sat down together on a park bench, the only light came from the path lined with lamp posts.

"I'm so glad you let me talk" I told him "so how is life treating you?""The same as it always has, my dad and sister ignore me and I have no friends" Dib explained

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while"_

"Everyone cant hate you Dib" I tell him "Your sister and dad may not show it but they do love you and you're an amazing guy so lots of girls must like you"

"Your kidding right?" Dib asked "I sometimes worry about getting close to people, its why I've never had a girl friend"

"About what happened a few years ago," I said "let me explain

"_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why"_

_-flashback-_

I was sketching the blueprints for my giant hot dog stand pump in my notebook when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly shut the notebook and turned to face Dib who was holding three red roses.

"Happy valentines day" He said nervously handing me the flowers

"Thank you Dib, I love roses" I said smiling, as I smelt the flowers and left them on my desk. We talked for a very long time and became good friends, and even though I was pretending at the time I really did like him. When I got back to my temporary earth base I asked Mimi to give me a full body scan because I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. While Mimi processed the results I just stared at the roses, I got annoyed by the fuzzy feeling that kept coming back and knocked the flowers out of the glass vase. Everything tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. Mimi helped me clean it up then told me my results.

"Your perfectly healthy" She told me

"But then what is this feeling its warm and soft, but it only happens when I'm with Dib I just feel-" I explained

"In love" Mimi cut me off

"What? That's insane, Irkens are incapable of love" I yelled

"That's not entirely true, in fact-" Mimi started to explain but I cut her off

"Just go" I told her

That night I betrayed Dib still replays in my memory I've been trying to forget. But I'm still regretting it, even after all these years.

"_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_"

_-end flashback-_

I could feel a knot form in my stomach. I stared into his eyes, they were so beautiful, the perfect shade of amber.

"I wasn't proud of myself for what I had done" I told Dib, with tears forming in my eyes, it was the first time I had ever cried "I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me"

Dib just looked at me as I wiped away my tears.

"Sometimes I look back to that day and I change the way it happened"

"_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time"_

"But why did you come back?" Dib asked "You could have been free on some ally planet to your planet's empire"

"Then that would be a horrible freedom" I told him "The fact that I needed to apologize to you was not the only reason for me to come back, I missed you Dib"

He looked up at me, his face slightly red

"I wish I had realized something when I was still here" I told him "then I would have changed what I had done"

"_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time"<em>

"I have not been able to sleep well at night" I told Dib "I can't get your memory off my mind"

"Every February I get insomnia for a month" Dib said to me

"I was planning on coming back on your birthday as a surprise but then I realized I have no idea when your birthday is" I said

"_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call"_

"Tak, when I gave you those roses it was because I really liked you" Dib said

I smiled a real smile at him "I feel really bad that you gave me all that you are and all I gave you was leaving without saying goodbye"

"_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
><em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
><em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time"<em>

"I missed your smile" Dib said

"I missed yours" I said to him "For the last two years all I did was wish you would forgive me, so can you?"

"Would you treat me right this time" Dib asked

"Until the day I die, and even then" Tak answered

"Then there's only one thing left to say" Dib said

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<br>_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right"_

"I'd go back and change that night too" Dib explained "And do this"

Dib kissed me passionately, at first I was caught off guard but I kissed him back.

"_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand"<em>

The two of us walked back to Dib's house hand in hand only to find Professor Membrane sitting alone at the kitchen table looking down at a note.

"Dib I'm glad your back, I was beginning to think you had run away too" Professor Membrane said

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked

"Gaz is gone" Professor Membrane replied

"What?" Dib exclaimed

"She went back to the old neighbourhood to find a young fellow named Zim" continued Professor Membrane "she also wrote that no one here cares about her. I'm gone 24/7 your out fighting stupid aliens and werewolves"

"Well not aliens anymore" Dib whispered to me

"She also said and I quote 'The only person who ever paid any attention to me was Zim and without him there is nothing'" Professor Membrane said reading off the note "by the way who is this?"

"Oh, this is Tak" Dib said

"Are you Dib's girlfriend?" Professor Membrane asked

Me and Dib both turned bright red "maybe" I replied

The next day me and Dib went to the old neighbourhood to find that Zim's earth base was gone. We asked some of the neighbours were it went but no one knew, it just vanished into thin air. The only thing I could find was a letter.

"Dear Dib and Tak,  
>If your reading this I'm sorry I left.<br>The tallests are letting Zim live on an ally planet and fight when he is needed.  
>He was aloud to bring one human, and since he had developed strong feelings for me he picked me.<br>I won't feel out of place on an alien planet, I mean I'm already an alien on my own planet.  
>By the way, and don't scream Dib, Zim asked me to marry him and I accepted.<br>Good bye,  
>Gaz"<p>

Dib looked unstable and fell over, I caught him in my arms and decided it was best to take him home.

"Well, now I know what else I would go back and change" Dib said

"It's okay, after we graduate high skool I'll take you to see your sister" I said to him "for know lets just try to fit in" I told him, giving him a long kiss

"_This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
><em>_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time, all the time"<em>

**Author note: Okay so I have not yet decided whether to make this a multi chapter story or just keep it at this. Last week I was listening to this song and I thought of Dib and Tak, in my opinion this song really fits them.**


End file.
